I didn't see what was right in front of me
by Youtube Slut
Summary: Ruben Sam and Gibby have to leave seattle because of family reasons. Freddie dated Sam but cheated on her. He fell in love with her, but it was to late she was gone and didn't answer her phone when they called. What will the icarly gang do?
1. This is my life not yours you take it

Sam's POV

I loved him but he just had to cheat on me. Wait what am I saying. yo my name is Samantha Jessica Puckett i am 23 years old, and this is my story.

Lets go back in time to when I was seven.

Sixteen years ago.

I walked around the park not knowing what to do. My dad and mom just split up. My mom was dating this new guy that has two children. I haven't met the kids but i know the guy he is really nice. His name is Dale. I sat on a swing. Than a cute guy sat on the swing next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi what is your name?"

"Sam. What is yours?"

"Freddie."

"Sam come on. Time to go meet my boyfriend." My mom yelled.

"Coming mom."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet my mom's boyfriends kids." We waved good bye.

I didn't know that this would be a day I regret.

One year in the future.

I walked to my best friends house. Once i got to Freddie's house I saw that new people moving in across the street. I knocked on the door. A girl came to the door. She looked my age. "Hey i'm Sam?"

"Hey im Carly."I stayed over there for a while. Then went home.

Seven years later.

I was at home and Ruben was chasing me and Melanie around the house. Gibby was at a geek thing. There was a knock at the door. Ruben answered it. "Sup soda bottle nose. Are your roosters dancin?" He only talked like that when we were around other people. We also pretend him and Gibby are not my stepbrothers. Gibby's mom died. Rubens mom was split from Dale.  
"Yea is Sam here?"

"What is it dork?" I said walking to the door.

"Why is Ruben here?"

"Because. Now don't change the subject."

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?" He belted all that out really fast.

"Fine. Now will you go. I am busy. We have to clean up before mom gets home."

"Okay bye."

Three years later.

"Sam we have go big problems." Ruben yelled running to me.

"I told you not to talk in regular format."

"Yea but right now. We have a problem. Gibby told my mom that my dad is dead. Now she is taking me and Gibby back."

"What?!"

"I know. Your mom is an emotional reck. So she won't fight for us." I had alot of anger in me. Freddie and Carlly came up behind us.

"What's happening?" Freddie asked.

"Doesn't matter now. Come on you and Gibby have to hide right now." i said. Ruben and I found Gibby. Than ran towards the door, but then Rubens mom came though the door. Gibby has a different mom, So he wasn't in trouble. Rubens mom's name is Kat. "Kat come on don't do this please." Everyone was looking at us. Kat slapped me.

"Shut up bitch. Rubens my son not your mom's." Then Mr. annoying Principal came out.

"Mrs. Chambers, look I don't think that taking Ruben is fair to Gibby, Sam, Ruben or Mrs. Puckett." He said.

"I don't care Ruben my kid." I stood up.

"But he is my step brother. Plus i know the reason Dale split. You were a child abuser." She slapped me so hard I fell to the ground again. Carly and Freddie came to make sure i was okay.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"Only if I get my Step brother to stay." I jumped Kat. I took her down. Then the police came.

"Sam get off her please." The cop said. I got off.

"Hey officer Comrad." He arrested me once. He calls my sometimes to make sure I am not getting in trouble. He looked at my cheek.

"What happened?"

"I told Kat here not to take Ruben and she slappen me twice. The second time she hitt me she knocked me to the ground."

"Everyone back to class. Gibby Ruben Sam stay." Said Mr. Fishman. The officers took away Kat.

"When I get out of jail. I will kill you Sam and Gibby. I will get Ruben back." Ruben hugged a crying me.

Freddie hugged me. I pulled away. "Sam are you okay?"

"Yea. Look Freddie. I know you and Carly are dating, I found out three months ago. I can't handle it. im didn't see what you could have had, but you didn't see what was in front of you. You don't diserve me. I loved you, but now that is all over." I started crying harder. "Kids you need to leave this state. I have a friend who is a police officer he can protect you, and keep you together." We nodded.

Ruben took my hand and Gibby took the other and we left that world and started over. My mom wasn't a mess anymore. She calmed down. We still saw her. She lived us and started dating the officer that took us in. Carly and Freddie tried calling me, but i didn't answer.


	2. Freddie's in my past not my future

Sam's POV

"Reuben?" I asked.

"Yea?" He came over to my bed.

"Do you think I did the right thing with Carly and Freddie?"

"That was five months ago."

"I know but I think I did the wrong thing when I didn't answer when they called, and only one week untill schools out."

"Sam, I think that becasue of my mom you were able to get a great new life, and if you want Carly and Freddie in it. Call them, but if you are still mad, then don't call them. This is your life take it and run with it." These are the times I am thankful for Reuben and Gibby they were both older than her and they acted like real older brother. They help me and Melanie with boy troubles, and they will find reasons to hate our boyfriends. They will go as far as the teeth aren't good. I know it's just so they protect us. I should have listened when they conplained about Freddie and Jonah but i didn't and look where that got me. We were always close. When Melanie comes back from school next week. It will be the first summer that the whole family is together.

I picked up the phone and dialed a number and a males voice picked up. "Hello." He said.

"Spencer can I talk to Carly." I said.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Yea." I hesataited. I heard him calling Carly down the stairs.

"Sam!?" She asked.

"Yea."

"OMG Sam I am so sorry. What is your address? I want to come over."

"Carly I live New York."

"Okay i will ask Spencer. I have to tell Freddie."

"NO! Don't I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Okay." She asked Spencer. Of course Spencer said yea. "I got tickets for next week."

"Okay Carly. See ya later."

The last day of school. 

"Finally Schools out." I yelled.

"Your happy." Reuben laughed.

"I haven't seen you this happy since when you got that fish." Gibby chuckled.

"Hey! First of all it was my first pet, and second of all I got alot of plans for the summer."

"Like what going to build a bra with Melanie." Gibby mocked.

"No, well yea, but no. Did I not tell you Carly's coming over tomorrow." I walked away quickly. They looked at each other that ran after me.

"What do you mean Carly's coming over."

"Last week I called Carly over. She is coming alone. I called after you gave me the advice that it's my life and I should take and run with it."

"That is true." Reuben said. Gibby hit his arm. "Ow Gibby. We can't run her life anymore. It's not like i can tell her to never talk to Carly again like were able to when she was seven. I nodded. "She sixteen not seven anymore. She growing up. As much as you don't want to hear it, it's true Gibby."

"Okay. When is she going to be here?" Gibby asked.

"She should be here tomorrow." i assured

"Okay." Gibby said.

"As long as that scum bag isn't coming. I can't believe he was my friend." Gibby said.

"No I am not ready to talk to him."

Reuben Drove us home. He still won't stop teasing us that he got his drivers licence before us. "Is Shelby coming this summer?" I teased Reuben. He was upset.

"I know what it feels like to be you Sam." I was confused. we got hoome he got out of the car first.

"Reuben stop now." I commanded.

"She cheated on me."

"Oh. I am so sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay. Race you two to the house." We took off running.

"I beat you." I yelled at them. I walked in the house and Missy was there with Carly. "Carly why is Missy here? I knew I couldn't trust you. That is why it took five months to call you."

"Sam listen I am so sorry. I did all that stuff to you. I want no make it up to you."

"At least Freddie isn't here."

"Yea at least i listened to you when you said not to tell Freddie."

"Yea come on lets go to my room." We ran to my room. We talked and played around. Missy is a really nice girl.

"Sam you got a huge house." Carly said.

"I know finally when Melanie comes I got my own room."

"Sam i am so sorry. I wasn't there to take that hitt for you. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Then why did you and Freddie date behind my back?"

"I fell in love with those deep brown eyes."

"I know thoes eyes are deep brown and beautiful. They are hard to say no to." I sighed.

"What wrong." Missy asked.

"I don't know I just wish Freddie wasn't so loveable, and i wish..." Bradley walked in to my room. "I wish he would leave me alone."

"Sam!" He yelled and hugged me.

"Bradley get off me."

"Sorry. Oh where are my manners." He turned to Carly and Missy. "My name is Bradley. Who are you?"

"I'm Carly."

"And I am Missy." He hugged both of them.

"Will you be my friend?" I kept mouthing no. but they said yes any way. He cheered then he left.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Umm... He sounded despreat for a friend." Missy said.

"He is going to stalk you untill you go back to Seattle."

"Oh." Carly said relizing. "Sorry."

"No i feel sorry for you." I joked. My phone vibrated. My smile fell.

"Why won't you answer that?"

"Because i don't want to talk to Freddie."

"Let me talk to him." I handed Carly my phone. She answered it, and put it on speaker phone. "Hey Freddie." Carly answered.

"Opps sorry Carly i ment to call Sam."

"This is Sam's phone. I am with Sam and Missy now."

"What is her address I want to see her."

"Why you cheated on her, with me."

"Yea but after She left I relised how misreable I am with out her. I need her, I love her. I can't live with out her." I grabbed the phone.

"Freddie get a life." I yelled.

"Sam, please talk to me."

"Woops I don't care." I hung up. I giggled. Missy and Carly did also. There was a knock on the door. Gibby walked in.

"Sam Carly Missy. Time for dinner."

"Okay thanks Gibby." I said.

"So when did Reuben and Gibby become your brothers."

"Well when Gibby was born his mom died, so Dale took him in, but little did she know that Dale had gotten a woman pregnet just a year before he got Sharlin pregnet so Reuben is older then Gibby by one year and six months, but gibby is older than me by one year. Reuben's Mom is Kat the one who slapped me, and Gibby's mom's name was Sharlin she died. Then my dad got my mom pregent and then just five years after I was born, he went in to war then when i was six he died in war. So Dale was My mom's best friend, when she met him in a bar, They dated got married, and tada Gibby and Reuben are my step brothers."

"Wow Sam, I never new." Missy said.

"Yea no one new, for a reason."

"Why is that?" Carly asked.

"Because I was an only child for a while and I didn't want any one to know that my whole family has alway been really close."

"Even with Melanie?" Carly asked.

"Yepp. She should be here about now. When she gets here, it will be the first time the whole family will be together since i was fourteen, I am sixteen." When we got out in the living room Melanie Screamed. "Melanie!" I hugged her.

"Carly!" She screached. Reuben and Gibby walked up to us.

"Oh no the screaching team is back together." Reuben said. Then they sreached together as a joke. We all laughed.

"Hey Reuben." She hugged him.

"Hey kiddo." He said.

"Hey Gibby." They hugged.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey, get out of here." I told them. We laughed again. They left. We ate then went back to my room. We gossiped for awhile then went to sleep.

The next day we walked around town. Of course as usual Reuben and Gibby were following us. I looked behind us, tapped Melanie and pointed behind me. She giggled. Melanie and I stepped away from Carly and Missy, they looked confused. I counted to three and we pushed both Reuben and Gibby out of the bushes. "Must you follow us around?" I asked.

"Well this is New York not Seattle. You never know what will happen. These aren't the seattle streets they aren't as safe." Reuben informed us.

"Yea and if anything happens to you then the officer stepdad will kill us." Gibby said.

"It's Brod day light, whats going to happen."

"Look behind you there's danger there." I looked behind me and there was Freddie.

"Wow you weren't kiding when you said there was danger." I said. I tried sneaking by before he saw me sadly he noticed me.

"Sam!" He waved. I faked smiled and waved. Then ran, he ran after me then cought up with me.

"Dang when did you get faster than me." He hugged me.

"Freddie get off me. We broke up. I haven't forgevin you."

"But you forgave Carly."

"I know because I know why she said yes. Close your eyes beforeI forgive you. Your eyes are you weapens." He was confused. "Look I loved you. When i looked you in the eye, I felt safe, worm and loved, but then you cheated on me. Freddie everything change. Now when I look in your eyes I see fear cold and hate. Freddie you changed everything. I hate you." I walked back to Carly, Melaine, Missy, Reuben and Gibby. I left Freddie behind, in my past when I left for New York. I want to keep him in my past, not in my future.


	3. Cutting, Secrets and a special gift

Sam's POV

After getting Gibby and Reuben to walk away. We come to a person. "Hey Sam, Melanie remember me."

"Missy Carly leave." I said."

"No Sam we are staying." Carly said. "

Go get my brothers and my dad." Missy and Carly ran off. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, not Melanie, me. "Please don't shoot. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to go to jail. I was perfectly happy when you beat me up. Bart, please." He was about to pull the trigger. I was Crying so hard.

"Sam!" I heard Reuben call. Then a gun shot. I thought I was dead. When I looked up Bart was on the ground bleeding. I closed my eyes and cried on Reuben's sholder. "You really should start listening to us." Reuben joked. I punched his stomch not to hard. I got up and ran home. Went up to my room grabbed a needle and cut my self. I was crying alot. my bedrom door was locked. I put some bandages on my arm to stop the bleeding. I put a long sleeve on so no one could see the cuts.

**Three months later. **

"Sam why have you been acting like this?" Melanie yelled at me in the hall way next to Reuben's room. Luckly he Gibby, mom and Dad weren't home. Carly and Missy went back to Seattle. I lost contact with them. I lost contact with every one.

"Like what?"

"This. You and Reuben have growing apart. You bearly talk to us, and when you do you insult us. You where all black. I know you are the tomboy and all but you still wore normal clothes."

"Did you stop to think this is the real me. I have been putting on an act for you, trying to be nice. You don't know me." I tried walking away. Melanie grabbed my arm, I winced when she grabbed me. She pulled up my sleeve and saw all the cuts on my arm. She gasped. She pulled the sleeve of my other arm up and there was more cuts. "Let go, let go, let go. Let go that hurts." Melanie was crying.

"What happened to my sister. The sister that loved life, her webshow and Freddie."

"That girl left the building after Freddie cheated on me."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been cutting yourself."

"Since Bart almost killed me."

"That was three months ago!" She yelled.

"I know. Please you have to keep this a secret." I cried.

"I will keep it a secret if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You stop cutting yourself."

"I'll try."

"I don't want an i'll try. I want an I will."

"Fine."

"We have to go back to school tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day. You don't want to known as a cutter. Do you?"

"No. Okay i'll Stop."

"That's all I ask." Reuben walked in at that moment and saw us.

"Awww. A hug, your back to your old ways Sammie." I gave him a hug.

**That night**

Back to my old ways my ass. I walked in the bathroom at midnight. I can look my self and have a reason. I cut myself some more. Then some one knocked on the door. "It's going to be a while go to a different bathroom."

"It's to far I don't want to use the bathroom by mom and dads room." It was Melanie.

"To bad." She walked away. After I cleaned my self up and the blood from the sink, I walked down the hall to my room. I went to sleep.

**The next day**

The next day the four of us were eating breakfast. Melanie kept looking at me. Mom and Dad left for work. It was only me Melanie Gibby and Reuben. Melanie put her hand on mine. I smiled at her. Reuben looked at us. "Looks like Sam is back to her old self. Great to have you back kiddo." I excused myself and went to my room and started cutting myself again. I didn't know I forgot to lock the door and Reuban walked in. "Sa-." I covered his mouth.

"Please shut up. Do what ever you just don't tell anyone."

"Sam you need help."

"I do not."

"Yes you do." He pulled up my sleeves and gasped.

"Okay I do. Just don't tell Gibby."

"Okay i'll tell Melanie." He said.

"She knows." I wisptered.

"What?" He asked.

"She knows!" I yelled.

"MELANIE!" He screamed. She ran in.

"What?"

"You knew and didn't tell me."

"What?"

"She is a cutter."

"Sam you promised you would stop."

"When did you find out?"

"I found out yesterday. Rememeber you came home me and Sam were hugging." He nodded. "We were hugging because she promised that she would stop."

"That's it." I was scared when I looked in his eyes. They were full of rage and anger. "After school come strait to me and you will go to tharapy." I nodded. He calmed down. **After school**

Since Reuben had his last day of school last year. He took a year off of collage because of this he said that he wanted everything to calm down and help me with my problem. "Thanks Reuben." I said on the way to the tharapy lesson things.

"For what?" He asked.

"For always being there."

"Well that is was a big brother does. If you do anything this stupid again. I am going to yell it to the whole school in my underwear that I am your brother. I will get gibby to do it also." He threatened me. We got the building.

"Then I guess i should show the new marks I made." He was extremly angery.

"Show me!" I pulled up my pant legs and there were marks all over my legs. "Go inside now!" He was pissed.

I walked in the tharapist room, No one was there. i sat on the couch. then Dr. Pepper. (i am serious that is his name.) Came in, with a girl she looked really frimiar. "Doc. I need really need help."

"Chick. My turn." She looked at me. My jaw dropped. My breathing heavy. I couldn't breath and I started to cry. "Please, go Valerie." She looked at me, then fake gasped.

"Sam is that you?"

"Go away. i will never forgive you ever!"

"What did I do?" I lifted my shirt. There was a scar from when Valerie cut me with a knife. The sucrerity gards came in and took me and Valerie.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Lift your shirt so we can see your Scar." I did as he said. They took pictures of the scar. I called Reuben from the Police station. He came to pick me up.

"Sam what happend? What did you do that got you here?" He was really conserned.

"Well..." I lifted my shirt. He gasped. He talked to an officer.

"Well officer what do I do?" He asked.

"Well are you a family member over 18."

"I am her oldest brother and I am 19."

"Okay sign here." Reuben signed and we got out of that place. We got home Reuben was pissed off.

"Go to your room. You are in so much trouble."

"Hey! Reuben you are not the parent you can't tell her what to do." Mom said.

"Oh really mom if you really were her mom who loved her, you would know that she has been cutting her self alot, She has a scar on her becasue of a girl who threated her, She has been going to tharapy." Reuben yelled at mom. I touched moms arm then I saw a flash of light and then a picture went through my mind. I saw a guy he was stabbing a girl. That girl looked like my mom the name of the guy is Robert gilmor. Name of the girl is Bethany Puckett. My mom. I see the date 's today. 9:30. in five minutes. The the flash of light flashed again. I was back in reality.

"OMG mom hide."

"Why?" I looked out the back window.

"There is a guy coming to kill you in two minutes. I saw the entire seane in my head." She hid. I looked out the back window and there was a guy with a knife. Reuben and I got ready to fight.

"I am looking for Bethany Puckett."

"We haven't seen her." I said.

"Oh well I will kill you insted." He lifted the knife then Reuben knocked the guy down. I grabbed the knife he dropped and called the police. I accualy called dad's cell. Then a phone rang. The guys eyes widened. I pulled the mask off. It was dad.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Hi sweetie." I called the police. With the knife still in my hand. The cops came I told them the story, and they said that it is a sign that i am psychic. A Clairsentience psychic to be exacte which is The ability to know about something happening in the past, present, or future through "feeling".

"Awesome I am psychic!"


End file.
